villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mewtwo/Synopsis
The story of the mysterious and dangerous Pokémon called Mewtwo from the Pokémon franchise. In Videogames ''Pokémon'' In the first generation Pokémon games and their remakes (Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee!) along with HeartGold and SoulSilver, Mewtwo is only encountered in Cerulean Cave, with no real storyline significance and can be battled after beating the game. It is seen at level 70. In X'' and ''Y, Mewtwo is found at level 70 in the Unknown Dungeon after beating the game. It is suggested that the scientists of Team Rocket created Mewtwo in the Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island and that Mewtwo destroyed the Pokémon Mansion in its wake as it escaped its human captors and creators. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Mewtwo is one of the many legendary Pokémon to encounter while warping through Ultra Space, found in a green wormhole. Unlike the other games, it is only at level 60. In "Episode RR", during the final battle with Giovanni in Team Rainbow Rocket's Castle, he uses a Mewtwo that he can Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo X (in Ultra Sun) or Mega Mewtwo Y (in Ultra Moon). It is unknown how Giovanni acquired his Mewtwo, although it can be assumed that he did so through his use of Ultra Wormholes. ''Mystery Dungeon'' Mewtwo also has a role in some of the spin-offs. It appears as an antagonist in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Red/Blue Rescue Team, it is at the end of a 99-floor dungeon called Western Cave. It attacks and defeats Blastoise and Charizard when they attempt to face it and can be fought as a boss after Ho-oh has been recruited. It is defeated by the rescue team and joins them. ''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' Mewtwo plays a bigger role in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs as the final boss, where it is the main Pokémon used by the main antagonist, Dr. Edward. It is controlled by the use of the Golden Armor. After being defeated the first time, Purple Eyes enhances and controls Mewtwo and uses it itself. After its defeat, it banishes Purple Eyes in anger before leaving. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Mewtwo, referred to as Shadow Mewtwo, appears in the game as the final boss of the story mode. Shadow Mewtwo appears as a black colored Mewtwo with an orange stone impaled through its left shoulder. Originally, Shadow Mewtwo was a regular Mewtwo that befriended a young girl named Anne. One day, Anne was under attack by the energy released from a Shadow Synergy Stone, which Mewtwo sacrificed itself to save her and was corrupted by the stone. Years later, the Shadow Synergy Stone has fully corrupted Mewtwo and feeds off of its energy released as Shadow Mewtwo defeats more Pokémon in battle. Shadow Mewtwo can also Mega Evolve into Mega Shadow Mewtwo X. Eventually, the player and his Pokémon fight and defeat Shadow Mewtwo, and Anne uses her brooch harnessing energy from regular Synergy Stones to extract the shadowy stone from Mewtwo, returning it to its original senses. Anne says her farewell to the player and Mewtwo and returns to her people with the purified Shadow Synergy Stone, and Mewtwo becomes a playable character. After the Chroma League is beaten, Shadow Mewtwo becomes a playable character. ''Detective Pikachu'' Mewtwo appears as an anti-villain in Detective Pikachu. He is first seen during the conclusion of Chapter 3 "PCL", levitating above Tim Goodman and Pikachu as they are wondering where Tim's father Harry could be. In Chapter 4 "Cappucci Island", Tim and Pikachu learn from Dr. Waals that R, a chemical that causes any Pokémon that consumes it to become extremely violent and go berserk, was originally intended to be a miracle drug derived from the cells of Mew. However, Mewtwo's cells were accidentally used instead, and as a result of Mewtwo's Bezerker Gene, the aforementioned effects would occur. In Chapter 5 "Fine Park", Mewtwo again watches over Tim and Pikachu, this time as they leave the park, commenting that, while Pikachu has amnesia, he is still fulfilling the promise he made to him. In Chapter 7 "Ryme Wharf", Pikachu has another dream about his life before the accident, and sees Mewtwo right before he wakes up. Pikachu then recalls that he had made a promise to Mewtwo, but he cannot remember what it was. At the end of Chapter 8, "Where R Goes", Mewtwo and Pikachu converse, Pikachu having finally remembered that he promised to retrieve Mewtwo's cells and destroy everything related to R. With Keith Norman's arrest, Pikachu believes the threat of R to be over and that Mewtwo can hold up his end of the bargain, but he states that he can still feel his cells out in the world and that they must be destroyed by his own hands, claiming humans cannot be trusted. Pikachu remarks on how Mewtwo is "the tedious type", and Mewtwo, deciding to simplify things, threatens to destroy everything related to his cells with a Shadow Ball if Pikachu cannot retrieve them. Pikachu calms him down, and Mewtwo informs him that he had done the same in the past, which is why he was entrusted to find his cells. Mewtwo then states that he now realizes there are humans who are dependable, looking in the direction of Tim Goodman and Emilia Christie. Pikachu tells Mewtwo to leave things to him, and the latter subsequently leaves. In Chapter 9 "Pokémon Carnival", after Roger Clifford is arrested, Pikachu hands the last of the cells over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo asks Pikachu if he has made a choice yet (although to what is not shown), and Pikachu replies that he has, resulting in him falling asleep. Tim sees this and encounters Mewtwo, who tells him that his father is still alive, and he will be found if Tim does not give up searching, before levitating away. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Franchise ''Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo was originally going to be included in ''Super Smash Bros. as one of three villainous characters (the others being Bowser and King Dedede). However, due to console limitations, he and the other villains were cut from the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Mewtwo is also among the cast of Super Smash Bros. Melee, and considering its role in the last event match of the game, where the player faces a tag team of three villains (along with Giga Bowser and Ganondorf), it is considered a villain by the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Despite not being a clone like the other cut characters, Mewtwo did not return to Brawl as a playable fighter. It only appears in the game as a trophy. Many fans believe it was replaced by Lucario similar to how others believe that Roy of Fire Emblem was replaced by Ike. However, by looking inside the disc's data, one can discover files for Mewtwo, indicating that it was also intended to be playable in Brawl. Regardless, Mewtwo still appears as a trophy, unlocked by clearing All-Star Mode at Intense difficulty. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' After being absent from Brawl, Mewtwo returned as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. 4 as a downloadable character. It was confirmed to be a playable character during the Super Smash Bros. 4: 50-Fact Extravaganza Nintendo Direct presentation on October 23, 2014. For players that registered both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U respectively on Club Nintendo by March 31, 2015, received download codes for both versions in their emails on April 15, 2015. Mewtwo has since been made available as DLC as of April 28, 2015. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Mewtwo returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable fighter. It fights similarly to Smash 4, but it is slightly faster and stronger than before. Mega Mewtwo Y also appears in the game as a primary grab type spirit, boosting the effects of PSI attacks. Its Spirit Battle is against Mewtwo who can randomly have a Final Smash. Alternate Costumes *'Default': Based on its recent design from the Generation VI Pokémon games as well as its appearance in the Pokemon Anime. *'Orange': Resembles one of Mewtwo's possible alternate colors from Pokémon Stadium. *'Blue': Somewhat resembles Mewtwo's color scheme from the Generation IV and V'' ''Pokemon games. Also slightly resembles the color scheme of Lugia. *'Pink': Slightly resembles its original counter-part Mew. *'Yellow': Resembles the coloration of Mewtwo's shiny form. *'Cyan': The cyan color of Mewtwo's tail resembles the coloration of the shiny form of Latios. *'Black': Resembles the coloration of Shadow Lugia from Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. In the anime ''Mewtwo Strikes Back'' Mewtwo serves as the titular main antagonist of the film. Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket by cloning DNA from a Mew fossil. It was Team Rocket's intention to create the most powerful Pokémon. However, Mewtwo was angered by the team as it heard that it was to be controlled by them, and that it may not be part of God's creation (Japanese version), and in its fury, destroyed the lab where it was created, and killed all the scientists with its intense psychic powers. It then allied himself with Giovanni under the promise of learning to control its powers, although it later rebelled from Giovanni after learning that Giovanni's claim of partnership had been a lie, and it had already been sickened by Team Rocket's actions towards Pokémon. Believing humans as oppressors of Pokémon, it vowed to exterminate humans and all Pokémon that sided with them, believing it to be its "purpose". It also wishes to exterminate Mew, as it believed itself was vastly superior to its genetic counterpart. It eventually saw the errors of its ways shortly after Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself to stop their fighting, and removed their memories to avoid being tracked down. Its backstory was expanded upon, where it interacted with several clones of a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, as well as a clone of Amber, the daughter of Dr. Fuji. It was eventually distraught over its friends, especially Amber's premature death, which also resulted in the scientists injecting it with a serum that removed any memory of her, which is strongly implied to have impacted its behavior in the film. ''Mewtwo Returns'' Mewtwo serves as an anti-hero here. It was hiding in Kena Mountain with the other clones. It saved a bus with passengers, but it feels no compassion for the humans. When Giovanni managed to find both Mewtwo and the other clones, he decided to help all of the Pokémon. It was proven to be a great ally for Ash and his friends. Later when Ash told it he will tell Professor Oak about him and the source, Mewtwo wanted to erase their memories again. But Meowth managed to convince Mewtwo that they should keep their memories. Mewtwo agreed to let them remember it and the others, while only erasing the memory of the people who wanted to destroy Mewtwo. ''The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' Mewtwo makes an appearance as the secondary antagonist of the special The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. However, in this version, Mewtwo is a Mirage Pokémon created by Dr. Yung which isn't a real character. Other Appearances ''Pokémon Origins'' Mewtwo appears as the ultimate adversary of Red in Pokémon Origins. As in the games, it is encountered in Cerulean Cave after defeating Blue. In a hard battle that wiped out almost all of Red's Pokémon, Mewtwo is defeated by Charizard after it Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. With Mewtwo captured after several tries, Red then had all 150 known Pokémon. ''Pokémon Adventures'' Manga In the manga, Mewtwo was created during the Red, Blue, and Green story arc by the Gym Leader and Team Rocket's former scientist Blaine, who used one of his own cells in the process, though as a side effect, whenever Mewtwo fights it causes Blaine immense pain due to their cellular connection. Mewtwo first appeared attacking Blaine, and it was only with Red's strategy that Mewtwo is caught in a Pokéball. In the Yellow arc, by this point Mewtwo and Blaine have become good friends and fight alongside Yellow against Lance of the Elite Four, but Blaine was forced to call it back before its fall due to their connection, though Yellow with Red's Chu (Pikachu) would use the same strategy Mewtwo tried earlier to win. In the Gold, Silver, and Crystal arc during the Gym Leader completion, thanks to the powers of Entei's holy flames, Mewtwo's connection to Blaine is severed to where Mewtwo can now fight without affecting its creator, allowing it to leave Cinnabar Island and be free. In the FireRed and LeafGreen arc, Mewtwo reappears and aids Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Silver against Deoxys and Giovanni. In the end, it helped the Kanto Pokédex holders and Silver prevent Sird from recapturing Deoxys, and while the five of them were turned to stone, Mewtwo was not. It was mentioned by Sird in the Diamond and Pearl arc to have been tracking her before he lost her. Mewtwo would later appear again in the X'' and ''Y arc where it is revealed that it had become the protector of Pokémon Village where it encounters Blue and the Kalos Pokédex holders, and Blue notices that Mewtwo has a mysterious new partner, later revealed as Blaine himself, who is capable of Mega Evolving it into Mega Mewtwo Y or Mega Mewtwo X depending on which Mega Stone that Mewtwo has equipped to itself. ''Pokémon: Detective Pikachu'' Mewtwo appears as a major character in Pokémon: Detective Pikachu, appearing in a vastly different way than in the original game. In the film, it is stated that Mewtwo was created from the DNA of a Mew fossil and escaped from the Kanto region twenty years before the events of the film, though most of his origins remain unknown. Mewtwo is first seen in the film's opening being experimented on at Pokémon Comprehensive Laboratories by Dr. Ann Laurent and her other scientists, however, he escapes and pursues Harry Goodman and his Pikachu as they are driving away from the facility, presumably attacking them with an energy blast, causing their car to crash. Harry's seeming death causes his son Tim to come to Ryme City to say his goodbyes, where he meets with an amnesiac Detective Pikachu who believes that Harry is still alive. Later into the film, Tim and Pikachu meet Howard Clifford, who explains to them that he had hired Harry to investigate the existence of a drug named R (which causes Pokémon who inhale it to go berserk), and that the latter had discovered that his own son Roger was the one responsible for creating and distributing it. Using a holographic recreation of Harry's accident, Howard shows both Tim and Pikachu that Harry had survived the crash, but was kidnapped by Mewtwo, and that to find him, they must find Mewtwo. Following this lead, Tim and Pikachu, along with Lucy Stevens and her Psyduck, go to PCL to look for clues, and in doing so the former two discover a number of holographic recordings revealing Dr. Laurent's work with Mewtwo, including ones that show she synthesized R from his DNA and had been working on a neural device based on him. In the final recording, Tim and Pikachu discover that Harry was hired to by Dr. Laurent to find and capture Mewtwo, leading them to conclude that Mewtwo abducted Harry out of revenge for being captured. After escaping PCL's Greninjas (which were remotely unleashed by Roger to capture them) and the field of genetically modified Torterras they had created, Tim convinces a group of Bulbasaur and Morelull to lead him to a Pokémon that can heal Pikachu's injuries, and they end up leading them to Mewtwo. Mewtwo revives Pikachu and, in response to Tim's questions of where his father is, projects his memories into him and Pikachu, showing them that Pikachu helped him escape PCL before meeting him after the car crash; however, before he can finish explaining, Mewtwo is restrained and captured by Roger, while Pikachu is left with the impression that he betrayed Harry and lead to him going missing. Pikachu runs away from Tim — who goes with Lucy and Psyduck to warn everyone of Roger's plans — and ends up at Harry's crash site, where he quickly deduces that it was actually Greninja that caused the crash and that Mewtwo saved them by driving them away, making him realize that Howard had manipulated his hologram to fool them and had been deceiving them all along. In Ryme City, Tim rushes into Howard's office to warn him of Roger's plans, only to find him and the captured Mewtwo wearing Laurent's neural device, with Mewtwo demanding that he run. With the device, Howard takes possession of Mewtwo's body and reveals to Tim that he used him to lead him to Mewtwo, and that his true plan is to use the former's psychic abilities in combination with the R to fuse the minds of humans into Pokémon bodies in order to finally create perfect harmony between them, also revealing that he had Harry eliminated for asking too many questions about his intentions. After knocking Tim out, Howard greets the citizens of Ryme City in his new body, proclaiming his intentions before unleashing the R gas stored within the parade balloons to infect large groups of Pokémon, while using his new abilities to bond the minds of humans to them. However, Pikachu arrives and begins to destroy the gas-filled balloons with electric attacks, to Howard's frustration, while Tim realizes that he has to remove the neural device from Howard's body to expel him from Mewtwo's body. Pikachu manages to distract Howard long enough for Tim to remove the neural device from Howard's head, which returns him to his proper bodies and restores Mewtwo's free will. Mewtwo manages to save Pikachu from hitting the ground using his telekinesis and proceeds to undo Howard's actions across the city with a wave of psychic energy. After Howard is arrested, Mewtwo approaches Tim and Pikachu, and reveals to them the whole truth about the car accident; that, after defeating the Greninja who attacked Harry, he thanked his Pikachu for showing him that not all of humanity is evil and planted Harry's mind in his body in order to throw off suspicion from Howard, knowing that, once he united with Tim, they would be able to undo his plot. Mewtwo then returns Harry and Pikachu to normal before flying off, leading to Tim presumably joining his father in his detective work. Category:Synopsis